Will This Work?
by diannasgayberry
Summary: Faberry drabble/ Rachel really wants a baby but Quinn isn't so sure and so Rachel buys a cat to make up for the fact that she can't have a baby without asking Quinn. Quinn finally gives in and says they can have a baby.


"Quinn? Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked quietly as she propped herself up against the sofa. Quinn was seated on the sofa, Rachel sitting on the floor between her legs. Quinn stopped braiding Rachel's hair and looked Rachel, laughing.

"If this is about you cutting your hair to match Barbra's iconic bob, I already told you. You don't need to copy someone's look to be beautiful, Rach," Quinn giggled and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"No, no this isn't about that. I want to ask you about something," she said nervously. Quinn pouted and ran her hands through her wife's hair.

"You can ask me anything, babe. You know that. So, what do you want to ask me?" Quinn sat up and Rachel turned around to face her. Rachel's large brown eyes were nothing more than darkness as her nerves took over her body and chills rattled her insides.

"I….I…I want a baby."

"A baby? Like a little human being?" Quinn's face became pale and a bead of sweat began to form on her forehead.

Rachel giggled and responded "Yes, a baby. I want to start a family, Q. We've been married for a while now and I thought it was time to take the next step. You know, I always thought a little Rachel Berry running around would be quite annoying but I find-"

"I can't." Quinn interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Rachel's smile fell and her heart stopped. Quinn became guilty of what she blurted out and felt ashamed of the way she responded.

"I don't want a baby, sweetie. Not yet. I'm not ready, you know about my history with motherhood, I'm not sure if I can handle this all over again. I'm sorry, you're probably all disappointed and-" Rachel cut Quinn off by connecting their lips and embracing Quinn with her small and petite body.

"It's fine. Really. We can wait, I only want you to be comfortable." Rachel put on a smile and acted like she supported Quinn's decision but inside, she was dying. She wanted a baby. She yearned for one, and she respected Quinn, but she couldn't lie by saying she didn't want a baby.

A few days passed and Rachel arrived home one day, bringing a surprise to Quinn. Carrying a small animal crate, Rachel strolled over to Quinn, who was laying on the sofa, reading a magazine. Quinn moved her head to look up at the small brunette, putting down her magazine beside her. "What's that, Rach?" Quinn asked curiously. Rachel grinned and opened the crate slowly exposing two furry paws and a tail. A few meows escaped the box as Rachel reached in an pulled out a purring kitten. Quinn gasped as she sat up, looking confused and surprised. She was speechless so she just sat, staring at Rachel.

"You said you didn't want a baby, so I took it upon myself to fill my mothering void by buying a different kind of baby." Rachel smiled and pet the small creature.

"Rachel..You didn't need to…"

"Say no more, Q. I won't ask you for a baby. I am perfectly fine with this little girl!" Rachel nudged her nose against the kitten's face.

"Rachel, you didn't need to do this. I told you-"

"You don't need to explain Quinn. You don't want a baby with me, it's fine, I'll get through it. I can look after her and you don't-"

"No! Rachel, I never meant it like that. I-"

"Quinn it's fine you-"

"Stop interrupting me! Let me explain. I do want a baby, I do. It's just, I'm afraid, Rach. I'm afraid of being a terrible mother," Quinn started to cry as she put her head in her hands.

Rachel put the kitten back in the box and joined Quinn on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around the crying blonde and placed her head in the crook of her neck.

"Quinn, you are going to be a wonderful mother. Your heart is so full of love and you care. You really care. And honestly, I wouldn't want to raise my children with anyone else. Quinn Berry- Fabray, I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel. Forever. And I would love to raise children with you." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel sweetly. They broke apart, grinning at each other.

"So, we're having a baby!?"

"We're having a baby!"


End file.
